Stupide Saint Valentin !
by Eris Laufeyson
Summary: Loki trouvait que la saint Valentin était une fête stupide. Mais il devait bien avouer que parfois, la stupidité avait du bon. Surtout si elle vous permettait de passer un moment très hot avec le tout aussi hot Tony Stark. LEMOOON FROSTIRON ! Suite possible


La saint Valentin, cette fête Midgardienne stupide. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à célébrer les faiblesses des hommes. Surtout que pour lui, bon, l'amour, l'affection, tout ça on repassera. Franchement, à part sa mère, qui n'était même pas sa mère biologique, peu de gens pouvaient décemment prétendre qu'ils le connaissaient et l'appréciaient vraiment pour ce qu'il est.

Pour ce qu'il est vraiment, je sous entends bien sûr, pour son essence véritable. Parce que oui, il avait tous les défauts du monde et une honnêteté plus que douteuse, voire inexistante, il restait tout de même le dieu de la Compassion.

Il avait connu la solitude, qui était sa compagne depuis de longues années et une compassion pour les gens seuls comme lui s'était développée.

Mais pour l'instant, son faux frère l'avait convaincu de se joindre aux Avengers pour la Saint Valentin, qu'ils fêtaient traditionnellement tous ensembles, et il était avec cette bande de justiciers fous (toujours moins que lui, notez-le), dans la tour Stark. Enfin

Loki, puisque c'est de lui que nous parlons, au cas où vous auriez le QI de Mjollnir, était assis sur un fauteuil du salon de Tony, les deux jambes au dessus d'un des accoudoirs, les pieds dans le vide. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir à pli cassé, de chaussures italiennes noires à bout pointu, ainsi qu'une chemise vert émeraude, dont il avait remonté les manches jusqu'aux coudes, et dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Parfois, il passait une main distraite dans ses cheveux noirs, plongé dans son observation des humains avec qui il était. Ses yeux verts malicieux parcouraient le salon, apprenant de chaque action réalisée, chaque mimique, chaque information traitée par son cerveau plus que développé.

Alors oui, il pourrait s'attarder sur Thor et sa compagne Jane, ou bien l'agent Romannoff et le docteur Banner, ou encore le capitaine Rogers et le Soldat Barnes, mais non, trop facile, trop fade.

Il avait trouvé, avec étonnement, une personne bien plus intéressante à observer. _Tony Stark._ Le playboy, milliardaire, génie et philanthrope. Cet homme était parfaitement fascinant pour Loki. Il n'était pas comme les autres humains, lui n'avait pas _peur_ de lui. Tony n'avait pas hésité à remettre le dieu à sa place, en plein milieu d'un monologue mélodramatique, et Loki avait eu beaucoup de mal à cacher la lueur d'admiration qui s'était allumée dans son regard émeraude à ce moment là. Et cette audace qu'il avait eu de prendre un verre ! Loki aurait bien voulu être juste _pris_. Nul besoin d'alcool …

Tony était un défi, une énigme complexe, un algorithme changeant, vivant, aléatoire, peut être sans réponse définitive. Il était impulsif, arrogant, beau parleur, et sur de lui. Pour l'Asgardien, Tony était hors du commun des mortels, même hors du commun des génies scientifiques qui avaient existé. Et pour avoir passé la majeure partie de son temps avec le midgardien en question, Loki voulait bien avouer que ce n'était pas du temps de perdu.

Les yeux verts de Loki glissèrent sur le corps de Tony qui sirotait un verre de Dalmore 1962, le regard dans le vide, la tête légèrement tournée à gauche. Plongé dans sa réflexion, perdu dans son esprit, Loki le trouva beau.

Tony était beau. Tout ou presque était agréable à regarder. Il remonta sur les jambes fortes, moulées par l'étoffe de son pantalon, passa sur les hanches, regarda son buste, dont il devinait la musculature sous la chemise noire, premiers boutons ouverts. Le réacteur diffusait sa douce lueur a travers le tissu sombre, rendant le génie plus calme qu'il ne semblait déjà l'être. Il remonta sur le cou de l'ingénieur, et contempla son visage. Un peu marqué par le temps, il avait des fossettes et les rides du lion. Ses yeux noirs étaient vagues, mais Loki trouvait que dans son visage résidait une harmonie toute particulière.

Alors que l'Asgardien le détaillait, le milliardaire tourna ses yeux bruns chaud vers lui. Il vrilla ses prunelles dans celles vert Véronèse du dieu, le fixant avec une intensité particulière.

Et tandis que Tony dévorait des yeux le dieu, Loki eut chaud. Il avait chaud, parce que le génie en face de lui ne faisait pas que le regarder, il le _baisait du regard_. Et ça donnait envie à Loki d'être baisé, _vraiment_. Et par ce scientifique irrévérencieux et insolent de préférence. Loki ferma les yeux, le souffle court, et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, tentant de reprendre contenance parce que _**putain de merde, il fait chaud dans cette tour !**_ Et quand il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux sublimes, ce fut pour voir les regards ébahis de ces compagnons de beuveries, quant à son attitude _très explicite_. Se détournant des yeux écarquillés de Thor, il jeta un coup d'œil à Tony, qui lui répondit d'un regard tellement _désireux et tendancieux._ Oh my, il fallait qu'il sorte, avant de se jeter sur Tony, et de se faire baiser jusqu'à l'épuisement devant leurs petits camarades. Il posa son verre, se leva gracieusement, s'excusa au près de ses amis pour une _petite migraine, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais comment la faire partir_ , et sortit rapidement de la pièce, pour emprunter l'ascenseur qui le mènerait à son étage, où il pourrait se branler en imaginant la magnifique bouche de Tony autour de sa queue. Excellent programme.

Sauf que c'est la O combien Sadique et prévisible auteure qui décide, et il s'avère que Tony n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec la tentative de fuite de Loki. Il rentra dans l'ascenseur, avant la clôture des portes, et se plaça face à Loki.

"Où est ce que tu cours comme ça ?

\- Dans ma douche. J'ai besoin de me refroidir. Rapidement. »

Le souffle de Tony s'échouait sur le visage du dieu, qui avait l'impression d'être réduit a un pauvre ado de 17 ans devant son crush.

« - Oh, c'est vrai que tu es _chaud_ , Loki. Est ce que ton magnifique cul est aussi chaud que tes yeux verts ? J'ai vraiment très _envie_ d'y mettre ma queue. »

Tony s'était approché de Loki, au point qu'ils soient collés dans l'habitacle, leurs visages séparés d'une petite dizaine de centimètres, les avant bras de Tony de part et d'autre de la tête de Loki, une de ses mains jouant distraitement dans ses cheveux de jais. Le milliardaire se pencha à l'oreille du dieu, et lui chuchota :

" Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de te faire, _Loki._

\- Et qu'attends tu pour commencer ..?

\- Oh, mais t'es bon comme ça, _putain !_ "

Le scientifique embrassa le dieu avec un passion et violence, tandis que Loki répondait avec la même ardeur. Il lécha la lèvre de Tony, la mordilla en gémissant, parce que les mains de Tony se baladaient sur son corps, et qu'il avait déjà commencé à défaire sa chemise verte. Leurs langues se mélangeaient, les mains cherchaient toujours plus de contact avec celle de l'autre, et _putain ce qu'il fait chaud ici !_ La chemise verte tomba à terre, Tony tirant sur les cheveux noirs de son amant pour dégager son cou, mordillant, suçant, marquant cette peau blanche. Et le génie se recula pour admirer son œuvre. Les yeux voilés par le désir, les cheveux désordonnés, les lèvres rougies, tout comme ses joues habituellement si blanches, Loki était _tellement bandant et désirable_.

Le dieu jeta au loin dans la cabine la chemise de Tony, et comme ça à ôter avec empressement le pantalon de son ancien rival.

"Je vais te tailler la meilleure pipe de toute ta putain de vie de mortel insignifiant, et après tu va me prendre, et tu vas me baiser longtemps et fort, _Tony »_

Tony n'avait besoin de rien ajouter, c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre. Loki se glissa à genoux, et sortit la verge de son amant. Posant d'abord doucement ses lèvres sur le bout, il leva les yeux vers Tony qui siffla de plaisir. Toujours en regardant le scientifique dans les yeux, il lécha son sexe sur toute sa longueur. Il fit courir ses doigts fins sur la base de la queue de Tony, lui faisant basculer la tête en arrière. Les contraste de chaleur, entre cette langue, _mais cette langue !,_ si chaude, brûlante sur sa bite, et les doigts si froids sur ses testicules, c'était incroyable. Loki le prit en bouche, et Tony gémit de plaisir, franchement cette fois ci. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du dieu, lui prouvant de cette façon à quel point il était favorable à la poursuite de ce traitement. La fellation que l'Asgardien lui délivrait était le meilleur moment de toute sa _putain de vie_. Par intervalle, Loki posait de petits coups de langues sur le gland, juste histoire de varier. Après plusieurs minutes ce traitement, Tony se sentit presque partir vers la meilleure petite mort de sa vie. On ne l'appelait pas _**Langue d'Argent**_ juste parce qu'il mentait extrêmement bien.

Loki se recula, alors que JARVIS leur annonçait qu'ils étaient à l'étage privé de Tony, tout en haut de la tour. Le dieu se releva, le léchant les lèvres, regardant Tony avec ses si beaux yeux verts, emplis de désir, de passion, et de luxure. L'ingénieur chopa le dieu par le bras, le sortit de l'ascenseur et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Loki, à peine sortit de l'habitacle, le retourna pour l'embrasser. Les mains de l'ingénieur se posèrent sur les hanches du dieu, le serrant contre lui avec force, répondant à son baiser avec ardeur, mais continuant de l'entraîner vers l'antre de leurs futurs ébats.

Une fois la porte de la chambre franchie, et cette même porte claquée pour mieux y plaquer un dieu sublime, Tony finit de dénuder son amant. Alors que Loki reprenait sa bite d'une main, il lui présenta trois de ses longs doigts. Tony regarda le dieu, qui lui souriait d'un air pervers et franchement trop excitant pour qu'il ne bande pas à s'en faire mal. Le milliardaire pris ses doigts en bouche les léchant, les suçant, tandis que Loki effectuait de longs vas et viens sur sa queue. Il ôta doucement ses doigts de la bouche de Tony, et poussa ce dernier sur le lit, avant de s'installer à califourchon sur lui, surélevé sur ses genoux. Tout en regardant son partenaire droit dans les yeux, Loki se prépara, avec empressement. Il se mordait les légères pour ne pas gémir, laissait glisser sa main sur le torse de Tony, qui le dévorait du regard. Lentement, il s'étirant, se détendit, gémissant, frissonnant, ses yeux émeraudes plantés dans ceux de l'ingénieur, juste voilés par le désir et ses longs cils noirs. Tony se redressa sur les coudes quand Loki eut terminé.

"Regardes ... moi, pendant ... que je te ... prends, Loki.

Juste ... Baises moi, Tony."

Loki posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Tony, l'autre étant sur la joue de l'humain. Il descendit lentement, et s'empala sur la queue de l'ingénieur. Les deux amants gémirent de concert alors que l'humain s'enfouissait jusqu'à la garde dans cet être incroyable qui le chevauchait. Les mains couraient sur les corps alors que les grognements de plaisir de l'un et les miaulements de félicité de l'autre retentissaient dans la chambre. Tony se redressa de façon a pouvoir embrasser ce dieu si _délicieux_ , dévorant ses lèvres. Et alors que ses hanches se soulevaient pour rejoindre celles de Loki, qui avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son amant, il atteint l' _endroit_. Celui qui fit crier Loki, celui qui lui fit renverser la tête en arrière, celui que Tony n'eut de cesse de pilonner ardemment tout en mordillant la peau pale du cou du dieu, lui laissant un suçon plus que visible. Et le concert continue, et la chair s'embrase, quand les deux amants se touchent. Ils décollent, ils sont ailleurs, et la petite mort touche le dieu, entrainant le mortel lui aussi, enveloppé dans cette moiteur. Loki est à bout de souffle, il regarde Tony. Tony est à bout de souffle, et il regarde Loki. Et il se rend compte que Loki est l'homme dont il a besoin, parce qu'il lui ressemble, parce qu'il est lui, tout simplement, et que Loki n'a aucun respect pour Iron Man, mais qu'il en a pour Tony, juste Tony.

« Loki. »

Le Dieu relève la tête. Il regarde cet homme qui l'a si bien baisé.

« Hm ?

Je t'aime. Putain, ça me terrifie à quel point tu me rends dingue. T'es vraiment la seule personne qui me mets dans un état pareil. Je t'aime, Loki, même si tues un enfoiré et que tu m'as jeté par la fenêtre. »

Et maintenant, c'est au tour de Loki d'être surpris, parce que contrairement a ce qu'il attendait, la déclaration du milliardaire ne lui fait pas peur. Elle pose dans son cœur une chaude boule de réconfort et de paix. Parce que Loki sait que Tony l'aime pour ce qu'il est. Pour Loki, celui qui a failli détruire New York, celui qui a tenté de tuer Thor, celui qui est fou, celui qui est seul. Parce qu'il sait enfin que Tony est l'homme qui lui faut, parce qu'il n'a aucun respect, aucune tendresse pour personne d'autre que Loki Laufeyson, l'enfoiré.

« Tony ?

Oui ?

Je t'aime. Tu n'es pas un mortel insignifiant, et tu es mon mortel privé. Tu es la seule personne qui me fait me sentir comme une bombe sexuelle, tu es le seul que je laisserai me baiser, et même si j'ai refusé de prendre un verre avec toi, je veux bien passer un long moment dans tes bras. »

La saint Valentin, cette fête Midgardienne stupide. Pour une fois, les faiblesses des hommes avaient du bon, n'est ce pas ?


End file.
